In a semiconductor, transmission lines are used to transmit an electrical signal. One problem with standard transmission lines is that high frequency signal transmission loss in the transmission lines. One way to help mitigate signal loss is to increase the cross section of the transmission line. However, given the limited space in a semiconductor substrate the transmission line may not be capable of being large enough to mitigate signal loss effectively.